


Kiss Me

by xxSnowyDaysxx



Series: Ipod Shuffle Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Everybody else does, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel sees the truth, Lucifer doesn't ship it, M/M, Michael just wants Castiel to shut up, Sam doesn't want to spill the beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSnowyDaysxx/pseuds/xxSnowyDaysxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you tell your best friend you're in love with him?</p>
<p>Castiel receives varying advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

_“Tell him. It’s better than living with the regret.” --Balthazar_

“Dean, may I tell you something?”

_“Cas… You have to tell him. He… I promise you, it won’t be a mistake.” –Sam_

“Of course, Cas. You can tell me anything.”

_“Get over it, Castiel. It isn’t as if you are confessing murder. It is three simple words.” –Michael_

“I… You’re amazing, you know that? And I know you don’t think you are, which is a complete, as Gabriel would say, “mind-fuck”….”

_“I doubt he’ll even blink. Just say it, so he’ll reject you, and we can move on. Trust me when I say that there are most definitely better options than Dean Winchester.” –Lucifer_

“…but you are. You really are. You have a soul that burns brighter than the sun, and a smile that makes me want to faint, and you are funny. I mean, I don’t always, I usually don’t, get your jokes but that’s my fault, not yours, but everybody else laughs really hard when you tell them and…”

_“Cas. He’s your best friend. Even if he doesn’t feel the same way, he’d never reject you. You and him are forever. Best friends or more.” –Charlie_

“…you are beautiful. And smart. And clever. And kind. And you’ve never made me feel pathetic, even though I am, and I just…it’s not fair. How was I ever expected not to?”

_“Dean is emotionally constipated. If, and I mean when, he acts like a complete and utter asshole despite all of his pining, and whining, tell me. I’ll kick his ass. Then you two can ride off into the sunset together.” –Jo_

“How was I ever expected to not love you? Please, just, please don’t leave me. I know you don’t feel the same way, but I love you, and I had to say it. I love you, and not like a friend, or a brother, I’m in love with you.”

_“Dean-o stares at your ass whenever you walk away, and gets heart eyes whenever you show up. There won’t even be a gay-panic. Because he’s so fucking in love with you that he probably doesn’t even care.”—Gabriel_

“I’m in love with you too.”

_“I didn’t know how to tell you.” –Dean_

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran
> 
> Ha. Well... I don't even know what to say. I wanted to try a more dialogue based drabble, and that didn't turn out that well. To be fair, most of them didn't turn out that well, but still. This challenge has turned out to be much more difficult than I anticipated, mainly because I'm the type of writer that can churn out something of quality, but only after hours of contemplation and re-writes. 
> 
> Ah! I'd like to thank those who have left kudos or comments on my stories. Or even looked at them. ^.^


End file.
